Po-Ni-Oh: The Abridged Series
Po-Ni-Oh: The Abridged Series is a fanfic by TrialmanAKASoma Cruz. It is a rewriting of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, using the My Little Pony characters. The story features a mix of elements from the two source materials, and many mythology gags and references to the fandom.__TOC__ Summary The story begins with a ponfication of the first episode of Season 0 Abridged. Twilight Sparkle is in a classroom playing by herself and retorting to a student who asks her to come and play sports. Twilight then decides to work on a puzzle that can grant a wish, when Pinkie Pie takes the box and comments on how dumb the idea of the puzzle is. Derpy Hooves appears and begins to explain she has an important role. Shortly, Rainbow Dash comes into the classroom and tells Pinkie and Derpy that it's bad to mess with Twilight's emotions, as it could damage her. After this, Rainbow tells Twilight her feelings, and that she means as a friend. Twilight and Rainbow then discuss the puzzle. Pinkie and Derpy throw a piece of the puzzle that they stole out a window, as a voice talks from within the piece. Later, Twilight meets Gilda, who wants to be her bodyguard, but Twilight doesn't respond as she's distracted by the size of Gilda's tail. Twilight then goes to the game shop she lives in with Applejack and Granny Smith, where she meets Rainbow again, and Applejack comments on Rainbow's sunglasses. The next day, Twilight finds Gilda has beaten Derpy and Pinkie, upon which Twilight and Gilda agree to skip ahead. Twilight then completes the puzzle and transforms into her crazy self from Lesson Zero, and then plays a game of 'First One To Die Loses' with Gilda, which Gilda loses, before getting eaten by giant, griffon-eating worms. Pinkie and Twilight become friends. After this, the story moves into the main Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged territory. Twilight and Pinkie play a game of Duel Monsters, and the former drops a remark about Granny Smith's super-rare card, which Trixie overhears, assuming it's the Blue-Eyes White Spike, so she decides to check it out, as she's taking Seto Kaiba's role. At the Game Shop, Applejack shows Twilight's friends the Blue-Eyes White Spike, upon which Trixie tries to take the card, but is kicked out. Later, Trixie kidnaps Applejack to lure Twilight into a duel. Trixie tears up the Blue-Eyes, and then Twilight takes Applejack's deck and transforms into her crazy self to duel Trixie. Trixie is defeated by Twilight using The Elements Of Harmony card, before Twilight uses a Mind Crush. On a far-away island, a pegasus named Pegasus is informed that Trixie was defeated by Twilight. The next episode has Pinkie wish to be better, so she gets training from Granny Smith, and Twilight steals her deck by claiming it's worthless, when it's really better. Later, the main characters and Applejack watch a tournament match between Snips and Snails, where Snails wins and Pegasus presents him a prize. Twilight then gets a cursed videotape from Pegasus, where Pegasus explains she based the card game on an ancient civilization that used real monsters, and Granny Smith's soul is kidnapped to lure Twilight into the Duelist Kingdom tournament. The next episode has Pinkie get a videotape message from Vinyl Scratch, who is her sister in this story, where Vinyl explains she's going blind. Twilight and Pinkie remember the time the latter stole the former's puzzle. That night, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Derpy get onto the ship to Duelist Kingdom. Pinkie and Twilight then meet Rarity, and Pinkie begins to lust over her glasses. Meanwhile, Rainbow and Derpy find out Luna, one of their classmates is onboard, but ignore her. Snails throws The Elements Of Harmony cards off the ship, and Snips is kicked out of his stateroom after losing to Rarity. In the next episode, they arrive at Duelist Kingdom, where Pegasus explains that each player must gain 10 Star Chips by betting them on duels to get to the finals. Luna is spotted and appears to be planning something. The main characters track down Snails, and Twilight transforms before dueling him, winning by cheating with the card Deus Ex Machina. The next episode begins with Twilight's transformed self advertising a cereal based on the series. It’s explained the episode is the first one centered on Pinkie. In a flashback, Pinkie explains that she doesn't know how Vinyl was born a unicorn when both parents are earth ponies. Pinkie duels Rarity, in the duel, Rarity claims to have ESP, since she sprayed her cards with perfume so she knows what she'll draw. Twilight transforms and explains that Rarity's weakness is that 4Foals censored her cards. Pinkie then uses this to win. The next episode begins with the main cast having fish with Pipsqueak. When the main cast leave, Pipsqueak throws a harpoon to get their attention, and their response is to leave him, calling him a freaky fish colt. Pipsqueak follows up by attempting to converse with the ocean. Afterwards, it is revealed Scootaloo was kidnapped by Pegasus, as she tries to escape. Next, the main cast find Spike removing a player from the tournament as he didn't have any star chips. It's revealed Scootaloo stole the star chips so she could pass as a competitor. Twilight prepares to duel Scootaloo, but Scootaloo flashbacks to Trixie going into hiding after being wrote out of the show, and an evil group, along with Pegasus planning to take over Trixie's company. Scootaloo attempts to steal Twilight's star chips, but agrees to give them back as long as Trixie is brought back. Trixie is then shown creating an illusion spell to defeat Twilight, upon which two dragons attempt to kill her with invisible guns, but Trixie escapes by jumping out the window, then her deck is stolen. At Duelist Kingdom, a dragon takes Scootaloo, and tells the main cast to meet him at a Dueling Field. At the field, Spike has taken charge of Scootaloo, and Trixie's ghost challenges Twilight. The next episode has Twilight begins to duel the ghost, who attempts to prove she is a ghost. However, we see the real Trixie who is still alive, and she goes into the Trixiecave, where she plans to use her inappropriately voiced computer system to hack into Pegasus' computers, and then uses it to help Twilight win. The alleged ghost is revealed to be a gay clown who is then killed. In the time that passed, Scootaloo is gone. The next episode opens in the evening, where Derpy has a different voice, shocking everypony. Rarity then has Pinkie challenge Snips, and Pinkie scares away Derpy. Twilight follows and convinces Derpy to come back. Pinkie defeats Snips, and then Rarity is pulled away by an unknown assailant. That night, Luna appears to the main cast, and they agree to a duel. Luna then becomes Nightmare Moon, who then tries to take Twilight's puzzle, triggering a transformation. They then prepare to duel. The next episode has Nightmare Moon reveal her plan to take the Millennium Items and create an everlasting night with them. Twilight's crazy self then summons a card which has Derpy's soul in it, before it's destroyed. Next, Twilight summons a card with Pinkie's soul, then one with the normal Twilight's soul, and then Derpy's original voice is brought back, followed by summoning a card with Rainbow's soul. Pinkie then sacrifices herself to kill Nightmare Moon's Pony-Eating Bug. Nightmare reveals another part of her plan, which is to take over the show and have it about her and Discord. Through a glitch, Rainbow's special ability is used so the crazy Twilight can bring back Pinkie. Nightmare Moon then attempts to use a card to turn normal Twilight into a villain, but Luna's soul stops it from working, and then it's swapped with Nightmare Moon's soul, which is then destroyed. Luna joins the main cast who then go to save Rarity, as they hear her call out for help. In the next episode, Rarity loses to Iron Will, but manages to confuse the main cast, so she uses a memory spell to make them forget, which also makes Iron Will forget what happened in the duel, so she takes enough star chips to reach 10. Iron Will shortly remembers, and decides to duel Twilight, as there is a vast reward to the one who eliminates her. Iron Will plays a card that makes it impossible to see his side of the field, but Twilight shatters the floatation ring by launching her Spike Champion at it using the Catapult Turtle. She then kills Iron Will. The next episode has Trixie use the temporary wing spell on herself to fly to Duelist Kingdom, where she remembers her first lost, but in the flashback, she remembers having a rainbow mane. Luna then reveals she has a magic detector, which is pointing to Pegasus' castle. Inside, Pegasus is getting styled by Aloe and Lotus Blossom, where they talk about Pegasus' butler, The Doctor. Luna is then reminded of how the magic detector pointed to Twilight's puzzle when she first came into their class. Trixie arrives, and Twilight gives Trixie her deck back, wanting to be friends. Trixie rejects and shows her prototype for the Duel Disk System, dueling Pinkie with it. Trixie wins easily, and then flashes back to when she watched Pegasus duel the inter-continental champion, who is Applejack, except she seemed very tired, and claiming she couldn't lose since she's from Equestria. Pegasus calls in Sweetie Belle, and gives her instructions to beat Applejack, which works. The next episode begins with Pinkie dreaming she's Trixie's slave. After the nightmare ends, Twilight gets an unintelligible letter from Rarity. Next, Lightning Dust, Blossomforth and Raindrops appear as sub-ordinates to the other Applejack, Lightning Dust is also acting as a zombie. Lightning Dust and her friends kidnap Pinkie and force her into a duel. The other main characters search for Pinkie in the cave she was took to, and they end up with skeletons falling on them, and Rainbow, after being saved from a skeleton, believes that since Twilight touched her, they're engaged. After Derpy kicks away a skeketon that lands on Luna, the group are chased by a boulder, which turns out to a balloon with a speaker in it. The main characters then find Pinkie, and Twilight saves her by attempting to remind her about Vinyl Scratch, which Pinkie misinterputs as Vinyl glue, defeating Lightning Dust while raging about Mr. Cake's hooves being used to make glue. Lightning Dust and her friends then stop the main cast escaping using a cardboard cut-out of a boulder made of solid cardboard. Characters Twilight Sparkle In this story, she replaces Yugi. Twilight Sparkle possesses the Millennium Puzzle, which allows her to transform into her crazy self from Lesson Zero. Twilight generally becomes her other self to win duels Rainbow Dash In this story, she replaces Tea. Rainbow is generally on the sidelines, with a wish to be in a romantic relationship with Twilight. She believes herself to be engaged to Twilight by episode 12. Pinkie Pie In this story, she replaces Joey. Pinkie is shown to wish to be a better duelist, and has a crush on Rarity, brought about by her glasses. Vinyl Scratch is her younger sister, who raises questions as it's said both their parents are earth ponies while Vinyl is a unicorn. Derpy Hooves In this story, she replaces Tristan. Derpy is generally a comic relief character, being the butt of jokes. For a short time, Derpy's voice changed, but her old voice was resurrected. Trixie In this story, she replaces Kaiba. Trixie is Twilight's rival, and wants to defeat her. Despite her coldness, she shows a soft spot for Scootaloo. Scootaloo In this story, she replaces Mokuba. Scootaloo hasn't appeared much, but when she does, she is generally defending Trixie. Scootaloo has a history of being kidnapped a lot. Luna Replaces Bakura. Luna has had little time, but is usually pushed aside by other characters, since she's an alicorn. She is possessed by Nightmare Moon, who wishes to take over the story and create an everlasting night. Luna has occasionally mentioned having a son, who is implied to be Prince Blueblood. Pegasus Replaces Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus is the villain who took Granny Smith's soul and set up the Duelist Kingdom tournament. It is said her coat is tan. Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover